1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand-by mode setting and releasing device for a video cassette recorder (referred to hereinafter as VCR). More particularly, it relates to a) a stand-by mode setting and releasing device whereby cylinder rotation may be continued for a predetermined time period in the stop mode after completion of a tape loading operation performed responsive to attachment of a video cassette, and b) a VCR provided with such a setting and releasing device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, in the VHS type VCR, the tape is not extracted from the cassette in the stop mode following attachment of the video cassette to the VCR, and it is maintained in the tape unloading state. In such a stop mode, when the play mode or the record mode is set, the cylinder is first driven into rotation for tape loading. Then, a reel and capstan are driven into operation, a pinch roller is brought into pressure contact with the capstan, while tension is applied to the tape. In the conventional VCR, a time interval of about 4.5 seconds is involved since the instructions for setting the play mode until start of reproduction, for the above series of operations, so that it has been an incumbent task to reduce the time involved in the mode setting.
There is thus proposed a VCR in which tape loading is executed immediately on loading the video cassette to the VCR in operative association therewith and a stop mode is set upon termination of the tape loading. In such a VCR, the time involved since the instructions of setting of the play mode until start of reproduction is reduced to about 3.2 seconds., while it becomes possible to perform fast forward or rewind operations as well as quick location of the beginning of a program while the tape is in the loaded state. Such a VCR is disclosed for example in a periodical entitled "Television Technology", issued by Denshi Shuppan KK, pages 44 to 49, September issue, 1987.
However, in the VHS type VCR, an upper cylinder fitted with the magnetic head is driven into rotation during operation, and it takes a lot of time until the rotational speed of the head reaches a predetermined rotational speed. Consequently, in such a VCR, it takes some time until a mode specified during the stop mode is started, so that it has been difficult to set some other mode quickly at the stop mode.